Nightmares
by MorningDream
Summary: Nightmares are strange things. Why do you dream about something that scares you to death?


Round and round and round. One, two, three … twenty-five, twenty-six. Again I spun my office chair around, quicker and quicker. Everything around me was just one blur and I realized I lost my stomach a few laps ago. I quickly stopped and the dark room danced before my eyes. I defiantly needed other ways to kill the time. Or in the future I just have to be a little late instead of way to early. It took a while before my viewing was sharp again and I felt a bit nauseous, but luckily it faded away quickly. If those figures didn't come soon, I would hang myself just out of boredom.

"CATILA!" someone yelled, and at once I forgot why I wished them here. I clenched my teeth together.

"You've got a dead wish? I would fulfill it gladly."

Really, I hated when they used my whole name. Anyone who would call me that way would receive bruises or worse. Three persons walked in the dark room and I scanned them quickly. The one who had called me was Fearie. A typical nature type looks, except for the fact that she doesn't have enough brain cells to be concerned about the nature at all. She had clear green eyes and red wavy hair. She was tall, or I was just small depended on which way you saw it. She smiled big, as always, and hugged me before I could get up. When she let me go, I wasn't on my chair anymore. Right. I quickly looked away from her, why did nobody told her that red hair and pink clothes didn't match?

"Kicked out of your house, Cat?" the person behind Fearie asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little towards Wyke. His blond hair was covered by a black cap and he quickly made a peace sign. Wyke's grey eyes were happy and he walked pass me with his gangling body.

"Excuse me, but you're the one that look like a wanderer," I responded a bit too late and Wyke just grinned and sat down at an empty chair at the table. The last person leaned against the door, while his cold blue eyes were somewhere in the distance. If I hadn't known Near, I would have thought he was blind or something, his eyes were just a little too blue. But I did knew him and I was one hundred per cent sure he wasn't blind. His blue blackish hair was half long and hangs in his face, while he didn't say a thing. Good luck, when he did say something It wasn't nice most of the time.

"Well, what is our job for tonight?" I asked casually and before anyone could answer Near stood next to me and dropped a pile of papers on the table.

"Do your homework next time, blondie," he sneered and sat down next to Wyke. I snorted and ignored the feeling to stick my tongue out. Like he did his homework everyday. I grabbed the first piece of paper and red it quickly. So, we had just one for everyone tonight.

"I will visit the old lady," said Fearie at once, when she was finished with reading over my shoulder.

"So we have each a human?" Wyke asked and Near nodded towards him. Each a human, who had way too many good dreams and must pay for it now.

"I'll take the grumpy man," said Near and leaned relaxed against the back wall. Of course, he wanted to show us he could frighten someone who wasn't afraid of anything. Show off.

"Wyke? If you take the teenage boy, I will take the little girl?" I offered him and Wyke nodded lazy. At once I recognized the smell that was around him, beer and smoke. Wyke is the only person I knew, who would go to a party while he had to work the next day.

"Let's go to work, before Wyke falls asleep and we have to do the boy too," said Fearie with a enthusiastic grin and clapped in her hands. She danced the dark room out and everybody just stared at her. We knew her for over five years now, but her irritating happiness surprised us every time again.

"She sucks," Near muttered and he started to walk out of the room, with a chagrin face.

"No, she's irritating. I suck," said Wyke with a wide grin, to show us his fangs.

"You're such a child," I laughed when he took the fake fangs out when Near glared at him. It was a good joke, but it was Nears gift that he never laughed at jokes. I stood up and followed the show off to our room to travel. Traveling wasn't hard, it was only exhausting. When you were at your destination, it would seem as if you had gone late to bed. I heard Wyke walking behind me and I chuckled again. A few minutes later we were at our travel room. I'd known Fearie was already inside; she didn't have as much patience as I did.

"Let's go, Eskimo," I muttered before I crept for Near and opened the door. It was still a strange room. The whole room was filled with a blue fog, except for the floor. The floor was a bright green, but seemed unclear. If you would stare long enough at the floor, you would get a terrible headache. Out of experience I didn't looked at it anymore. I walked straight towards Fearie, who was jumping of excitement. Really, what kind of drugs did she use? There was a spot in the floor, that was clear but had a pinkish color. Fearie stood before it and I stopped next to here.

"Nears got the address," I said before she could asked anything and she nodded with a big grin. Then Near stood next to me and bowed to drop a piece of paper in the pinkish spot. It spun around, quicker and quicker. I looked away before I would throw up.

"After you, blondie," Near said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. When I got back from this, I would defiantly threaten him that if he would call me one more time 'blondie' I would paint his underpants pink or something. It wasn't fair. My original color was in fact blond, but everyone used to think I was a stupid blond girl. So I dyed my hair brown and suddenly I was smarter in everyone's opinion. Some forgot my real color, except for Near. He was a real pain in the butt sometimes. I stoke my tongue out before I jumped into the spot thing. It was like jumping into dry water. I could feel the water, but I wouldn't soak me. And the next minute I was in a room. It happened so fast that I stood still for a second, to stop my head from spinning. Once I was used to the feeling from the earth, I looked around. The room was normal for a girl of her age. It was all pink and filled with Disney princesses and my little ponies. On the floor lay dresses and tiaras and Barbie's. This was too easy, like stealing a drink from Wyke. I spun around and walked towards the little girl in her head. I smiled slightly and then placed my hands on the side of her head. I left a space of millimeter between my fingers and her little curls. My face was close to the face of the little girl. And then my fingers touched her curls and my forehead hers. Of course I couldn't touch humans literally but it was as close as a touch. I fell into her head with ease and looked around. The scene didn't surprise me, every little girl dreamt about fairies and princesses. I sighed and closed my eyes. Information flooded immediately into my mind. She desperately wanted to be a princess, she hated her big brothers music and she was afraid of… Owh, how cliché. I opened my eyes and made movement with my hands. The sun disappeared, such as the fairies, princess and other pinky things. The forest, which was magical and sunny a minute ago, was now dark and rainy. The little girl cried when she saw the scene around her. I grinned and then made another movement and turned myself into a shadow.

"Lisaaa," I said in a echo voice and came closer, and closer. She was truly frightened now. I smelled it, felt it and saw it. At least I did my job well. I made a spooky sound and flew closer to the crying girl.

And then I got pushed outside of her head. I stood there, of track, for a second and then smiled with satisfaction. The girl was awake now and she was sweating like hell, and also crying. I chuckled when she jumped out of bed and run through my body and her room, probably to her parents. Well, that nightmare would leave his marks on her for more then weeks. My job was done here. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the blue room. In the same weird feeling as if I was sinking in dry air, I was there.

"You took long," Nears voice said behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"If we were all as perfect as you are, Near, it would be boring," I responded and turned around to look at him. He winked at me and I felt happy at once. The irritating Near was gone for the moment, and this was the Near I loved. Kinda. I walked to him and put my arms around him.

"If you were going to say that this is a nightmare, be shocked: you've told me that a hundred times," I said before he chuckled and put his arms around me too. No teasing this time, he was getting the hang of this.

"But you're truly my favorite nightmare," he muttered before he put his lips on mine.


End file.
